In clinical practice, surgical interventions are generally planned on the basis of medical image recordings in combination with recommendations from clinical guidelines. However, a substantial portion of the planning and the success of an intervention can be apportioned to the experience of the performing surgeon or surgeons. Many interventions, such as e.g. heart valve repairs, especially require good planning, experience and surgical skill. It is therefore a goal worth striving for to assist the surgeon when planning and training interventions to the best possible extent.
The practice of using decision assistance systems for planning surgical interventions, which decision assistance systems are based on a simulation of physiological structures and functions, such as e.g. of a heart valve, by means of a biomechanical model, are known. By way of example, such biomechanical simulations of heart valves are known from documents U.S. 2010/0240996 A1 and U.S. 2012/0232386 A1. By way of such simulations, it is possible to estimate an effect of a surgical intervention and this can be used to plan the intervention. However, use of such simulation tools generally requires a complicated induction due to the complexity thereof
Furthermore, the practice of recording a real surgical intervention by way of a camera fastened to the head of the surgeon and transmitting the resulting video stream to observers, who can therefore follow the intervention from the view of the performing surgeon, for the purposes of training in surgical interventions is known from, for example, the website http://www.surgevry.com by Surgevry. However, this only allows the observers to have passive training of the intervention.